CharmanderRumble 12
CharmanderRumble 12 is the twelfth installment in the mainline CharmanderRumble streams, set for broadcast on October 4th, 2015. Cast Toad CIA Bane Papyrus Sans Zubaz Shovel Knight Captain Falcon Phoenix Wright Kenshiro AutonomousAnonymous Revolver Ocelot Potoo Buff Riku Crisperz Demon Grape Matches CIA vs. Bane (Winner: Bane by Pinfall) Zubaz & Shovel Knight vs. Captain Falcon & Phoenix Wright (Winner: Captain Falcon & Phoenix Wright by Pinfall) Kenshiro & AutonomousAnonymous vs. Revolver Ocelot & Potoo (Winner: N/A - Time Ran Out) Buff Riku & Crisperz vs. Captain Falcon & Phoenix Wright (Winner: Captain Falcon & Phoenix Wright by Pinfall) Revolver Ocelot & Potoo vs. Papyrus & Sans (Winner: Papyrus & Sans by Pinfall) Captain Falcon & Phoenix Wright vs. Papyrus & Sans (Winner: Papyrus & Sans by K.O.) Toad vs. Papyrus & Sans (Winner: None - Toad went to last resort.) Demon Grape & Toad vs. Papyrus & Sans (Winner: Papyrus & Sans by Submission) Plot Toad, who snatched the belt whilst Buff Riku and Darth Vader were fighting in CharmanderRumble 11, made plans to use the belt and use one of the more purple members, possibly GrapeEscape. The first noticable plot point in this entry is that Papyrus and Sans make their official debut. They claim that they will make a great tag-team duo, with Papyrus flaunting his ego by stating that he will be the victorious one and Sans will help. After a few fights, it is revealed that Toad is using the power of the belt for world domination. (What's that smell? It smells like extremely cliche villain plan to me.) After a few more fights, Toad showed up yet again and started screaming like a mentally-handicapped banshee. Toad also managed to spew more than shit from his mouth in what could only be made out as, "I'M THE BEST" before he entered the ring to fight against Papyrus & Sans. Toad then found out that he was pretty much screwed, as he found out he picked a bone with the wrong group. As a result, he then unleashed the mutated project that was teased at the end of CharmanderRumble 11/11.67, Demon Grape. Despite this, Papyrus & Sans still pulled through and won the match. Not like it was much of a challenge to them anyways. It WAS essentially a mutated GrapeEscape after all and we already know how shitty of a fighter both Toad and Grape are. At the end of the match, it appears that Garfield recieves word that Toad had lost the championship and possession of the belt, and therefore prepares to send in the unholy abomination himself in order to get it back. Also, a very translucent image of Tom Nook was overlayed, possibly indicating that he and the feline duo both make a return in the next event that was teased, CharmanderRumble 14: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind. After the teasing of that event, Toad appears to be trying to do an interview, but then proceeds to get spooped by a dancing skeleton that also spoops the audience at the same time. This was pretty much how SpookmanderRumble 13: Halloween Spooktacular was teased. This event will take place on October 20th. Category:Rumbles